Known saw chains include center drive links which define a chain together with laterally arranged connecting links and cutting links. The drive links, connecting links and cutting links are pivotally connected one to the other by rivets. The cutting edges of the cutting links define a cutting plane. The edges of the other chain links facing toward the cutting plane determine approximately a limiting plane of the chain. The free space lying between the cutting plane and the limiting plane acts to receive the chips. The chips enter the free space during operation of the saw chain in order to be moved in the running direction with the saw chain and out of the kerf.
A plurality of cutting links is arranged over the length of the saw chain to achieve a high cutting capacity. The cutting links are spaced with respect to each other viewed in the running direction and this spacing corresponds approximately to the length of two connecting links. For this reason, it can happen in practice that a chip cut by a forward cutting link slips through and disturbs the cutting action of the cutting link which trails behind the forward cutting link. A reduction in cutting capacity can result.